European patent EP 0 758 615 describes a device for placing, in the same packaging, several products with different sun protection factors or an antisun product and an after-sun product such as a moisturizing cream.
Other devices for packaging two products in separate containers and for varying proportions of the products in an applied mixture are known, especially from European patent applications EP 0 427 609, EP 1 040 773, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,210 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,729.
The company Versadial Martkoberdorf proposes a device for distributing a mixture of two different antisun products stored separately. The proposed device comprises a regulating member that enables a user to select a relative proportion of each product in the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,244 describes a kit comprising a first device storing and distributing a first antisun product with a low protection factor and a second device storing and distributing a colored second antisun product with a high protection factor. The kit comprises a colorimetric scale giving information regarding the sun protection factor obtained according to the color of the mixture of the two products, which a user can prepare in his hand. The colorimetric scale is not intended to be representative of the color of the mixture after application to the skin.